The objective of this contract is to provide conference management and related technical and resource support services for the National Library of Medicine. At the instruction of its Board of Regents, NLM has conducted a number of conferences, panels and workshops relative to the activities identified in the NLM Long Range Plan. NLM will also be conducting important symposia relative to the establishment of a new National Center for Biotechnology Information.